


A Matter of Interpretation

by Caryn_B



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caryn_B/pseuds/Caryn_B
Summary: Luke and Han make use of Threepio's interpretation skills and discover that they encompass more than six million forms of communication





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011

It took Luke two circuits of the hangar to find the ship, even though he'd been there only the day before. It looked as strange today as it had yesterday, and equally impenetrable. The Skoundaran shipyards had a reputation for producing state-of-the-art vessels, sought after as much for their rarity as for their innovative technology. Yet the ship possessed no outward characteristics usually considered desirable. There was no hint of speed in the rounded contours of the hull and no indication of superior power in the single visible engine. There were no overt displays of weaponry, no gleaming armored plates, and no second glances from the pilots and mechanics milling around the hangar.

The vessel had the ability to blend into the background to such an extent that it took active searching to find it. The same could be said of the entry hatch, except active searching had so far failed to reveal it.

"Worked out how to get in yet?" 

Luke turned around, unsurprised to find the amusement in Han's voice perfectly matched by the expression on his face. "I thought you were going to Holmirr," he said, ignoring the question.

"It's been canceled."

"Why?"

Han paced across to the ship. "Some trouble over there. Members of the opposition are disappearing in mysterious ways. Mon Mothma doesn't like it."

"So she called it off?"

"Nah. The Holmirrans did that as soon as she started asking questions."

Luke frowned. "Great. They get rid of the Imperials but start behaving like them as soon as they're in power."

"Ain't the first time it's happened." Han gave Luke an apologetic shrug. "It's never gonna be perfect everywhere."

"I know. I can still wish for the impossible."

Han's lips twisted into a smirk. "Like gettin' inside that ship?"

"If you're so smart, you work it out." Luke held out the palm-sized access disc that had arrived with the ship.

Han backed away, hands held aloft. "Hey, it's _your_ gift. It'd spoil it if I had to do it for you."

"Right. You mean you don't want to admit you haven't got a clue. That wouldn't do much for your space cred."

"You wanna watch that mouth of yours. Might get you into trouble one day."

"I'll try harder to follow your example then, 'cause we all know how much you practice what you preach," Luke said with a grin. He studied the disc in his hand once more. "This is crazy. How hard can it be to get inside a ship?"

"You could always contact the Skoundarans. Tell 'em you've got a problem."

"I'm saving that as a last resort." Luke reached out a hand and ran it over the hull. He'd touched it several times already but the warmth and resilience of the surface was oddly fascinating. It didn't feel like anything he'd encountered before. When he'd first set eyes on the yacht yesterday he'd wondered for a moment if it was alive. He'd even sent out a tentative enquiry through the Force but had received no answer. It was undeniably a machine, and Luke had mocked his over-active imagination.

He walked along the side of the ship, inspecting it once more for any sign of an entrance, but the even, unbroken exterior gave nothing away. 

"Maybe you should try usin' the Force to break in," Han suggested. 

"Break in where? I can't even find the hatch!" Besides, Luke had no intention of damaging the ship. Instead, he pushed the access disc into a pocket inside his tunic, placed both his palms on the yacht and closed his eyes.

The clamor of the hangar bay faded, washed away by the ebb and flow of the Force. It felt, as always, like stepping into the eye of a storm. The vibrancy and chaos of life was all around him, but right in the center was an oasis of calm. His sense of Han was in the foreground – a strong, persistent and familiar warmth. In the background the varied life-forms of those working in the hangar rippled at the edges of his consciousness but didn't intrude. 

He focused on the ship, feeling the subtle heat beneath his hands. He tried to move beyond that, directing his Force sense deeper into the fabric of the vessel. There was resistance, too solid for his mind to penetrate. And something else, like a tiny vibration. He started to walk, keeping his hands on the surface, edging around the perimeter of the ship. The vibration was persistent but the depth of resistance fluctuated. In some areas it was denser; in others it gave way to a thin, yet still impassable, shell. There was a distinct pattern to it, but there was also one small anomaly.

He opened his eyes and looked at Han. "It's a shield."

"What kinda shield?"

"A good one."

"You don't say," Han grunted. "Got any more useful observations?"

"Maybe. I think I've found out how to get in." Luke reached inside his tunic and retrieved the access disc. He ran a hand down the side of the shielded vessel, searching for the anomaly he'd detected moments ago, a small frown of concentration creasing his forehead. "There it is."

"There's what?"

Luke didn't answer, but pressed the disc against the ship. The shield vanished in an instant, revealing the glint of burnished steel and the gentle lowering of the gangway.

Han whistled slowly. "I can see why they wanted to disguise it."

"Yes," Luke agreed. He stepped back and the two of them studied the ship in silence. 

Everything about it was understated, from the low sheen of the polished plates to the partially-concealed laser cannons and precision sensor array. The fluid curves of the hull and wings echoed the soft lines of the shield whilst giving an impression of streamlined speed. Directional tail fins implied advanced maneuverability.

"Some gift, huh?" Han said eventually. "You must've made a big impression."

"It didn't seem that way at the time. The assignment went okay, but the Skoundarans didn't say much to me. I wasn't sure how pleased they were with the treaty."

"I guess they have their own way of showing appreciation."

"I guess so." Luke hesitated. "The thing is... I wasn't the only one there."

Han gave a loud sigh, full of exasperation. "How did I know you were gonna come up with some sorta problem?" 

"It was a team effort."

"So you feel bad about accepting it when no-one else has got a ship? It was you who suggested the treaty in the first place. Everyone else just went along with you!"

"I still think it should go to the Alliance, not me, but I don't want to offend the Skoundarans."

"Have you said anything to Mon Mothma?"

Luke nodded. "Sort of. She thinks I should accept it but she knows how I feel." 

" _I_ know how you feel. But you should cut yourself some slack now n' then"

"It's not just that. I feel like I'm in a tricky position. Like a lot of people are waiting for me to do something wrong."

"Ignore the crackpots!" Han insisted. "Most folks ain't gonna have a problem with you getting recognition for the stuff you do."

"It's more complicated than that though, isn't it? We all have to be careful in case things get misinterpreted. That's why Mon Mothma won't accept gifts."

Han gave a small grimace. "Yeah, the old bribery 'n corruption thing. I see what you're sayin', but no-one's gonna think you're involved in that kinda thing."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"Okay... maybe you could tell the Skoundaran Ambassador that you'd like the ship to go to the Alliance 'cause that's how we do things round here. They're not gonna take offence if they think it's the custom." He flung Luke a swift grin. "Then Mon Mothma can assign it to you."

Luke grinned back. "You're assuming I'll be able to fly it."

"You've got the hatch open. It'll be simple from now on."

"Right..."

"So are we going in, or are we gonna stand here for the rest of the day admiring the polish?"

"We? Don't you have anything else to do?"

"I told ya – my day's been canceled."

 

The interior was as striking as the exterior. Panels of polished durasteel lined the passageways and bulkheads, their multiple reflections making the ship seem larger than it was. Incoming daylight bounced from one surface to the next, playing tricks on the eyes. Even so, the ship was dark inside and a cursory inspection failed to reveal a lighting control board.

"If you could work out how to turn the lights on I might get away without breaking a leg," Han grumbled.

"Easier said than done. There don't seem to be _any_ controls."

Luke slid into what he assumed was the pilot's seat and examined the console in front of him. It was made of an unfamiliar, transparent substance, smooth and flexible to the touch. Beneath it lay a screen, currently in darkness. At the far right of the console a blue indicator flashed off and on, replicated myriad times in the polished plates of the cockpit walls. 

"Good visibility though," he remarked. The observation panes stretched two-thirds of the way round the cockpit, allowing for a wide-angled view to the front and sides.

Han moved up behind him and placed a hand on the back of Luke's seat. "Yeah – great view of the hangar. Shame we're not gonna see anything else."

"You're the one who said it'd be simple from now on. Got any bright ideas?"

"I'm workin' on it." Han moved off to investigate the side walls of the cockpit, tapping his knuckles against the durasteel as though looking for hidden compartments.

"At least we don't need to make a quick getaway," Luke noted.

"Makes a change."

The lack of hand-controls was disconcerting and Luke couldn't imagine flying a ship by screen alone. His flying was instinctive these days, but even though the connection he had with his X-Wing had become something more than physical, the familiar vibrations of his ship beneath his palms was a crucial part of that link. Yet that didn't mean he should close to his mind to unfamiliar technology. He wondered if the Skoundaran ship's console held more recognizable controls somewhere within its recesses.

Luke ran his fingertips across the surface of the panel, searching for an opening. Just to one side was a hand-sized niche. He pressed his palm against it then yanked his hand back, startled by the sudden and insistent sound that reverberated around the cockpit. A vivid red light pulsated beneath the niche in rhythm with the sound, and Luke wondered what he'd managed to trigger.

Han had spun round the instant the clamor began, and now he made his way back to Luke. "What _is_ that?"

Luke listened further for a few moments before shaking his head slowly. "I think it's speech – one of the Skoundaran languages. I've no idea what it's saying though. Sounds like a command."

"Didn't you learn any words when you were over there?"

"Sure – 'hello', 'goodbye', 'please', 'thank you' and 'good night'. I don't think those'll be a lot of help."

"So it could be telling us the ship's gonna self-destruct in ten seconds."

"Anything's a possibility," Luke agreed, flashing a grin over his shoulder at Han. "You know what'd be a good idea?"

"Makin' a run for it?" Han suggested.

"An interpreter."

"An interp– Hey, come on! We're not that desperate yet!"

"Unless you happen to have a Skoundaran language-card on you I don't see how we're gonna know what it's saying. And Threepio did manage all of the languages during the visit."

Han rolled his eyes. "Great. I get an unexpected day off and I get to spend it with Goldenrod."

"Just asking him to interpret one command doesn't mean you'll end up spending the whole day with him."

"It won't end with one command," Han stated, his tone ominous. 

"You don't have to stay. Go and find Lando or something."

"You think that'd be any better?" Han made no move towards leaving.

Struggling to keep a straight face, Luke thumbed on his comlink, listening to the familiar answering voice of the protocol droid. "Threepio – General Solo and I need your help."

~~

"Just so you know, it was _his_ idea to ask you," Han said, pointing an accusatory finger at Luke.

"I understand General Solo, but I must say, it's nice to be wanted–"

"That's the point though!" Han snapped. "I _don't_ want you. So don't get any grand ideas."

"Threepio," Luke said, "just come with me and don't worry about Han. He's only annoyed because he can't work it out himself." 

Ignoring Han's glare Luke made his way to the cockpit. Threepio followed with grateful haste. After a few seconds' pause, Han went after them. 

The computer's command was still ringing out in time to the insistent red warning light from the console. Those, combined with the flashing blue light and profusion of polished metal everywhere, made re-entering the cockpit a disorienting and bewildering experience. Threepio's shiny casing added to the sensory bombardment.

Fortunately, Threepio needed only a moment. "Sir, it's asking you to establish command of the vessel."

"Are you sure about that?" Han asked, his voice heavy with skepticism.

The droid turned to Han. "Oh yes. You see, I'm fluent in over six million forms of communication, including the eighty-five major Skoundaran languages. In addition, there are three hundred and four variations in the north-east quadrant of Skoundara and this is one of–

"That's fine Threepio!" Luke stopped the droid's flow of speech before Han's level of irritation went beyond the gritted-teeth stage. "How do I establish command? Can you tell it who I am?"

"Of course Sir, but that won't work."

"Why not?"

"It's not the correct procedure."

"So tell him the correct procedure, genius!" Han snarled. 

Threepio took a step back from Han. "There's no need to be rude about it. I was just about to."

The droid moved closer to the console and examined the recess where Luke had put his hand. "The computer wants to establish a link with you. If you place your palm over the biometric scanner the ship will create a security profile for you."

"I've already done that," Luke explained. "That's what set this off in the first place."

"Oh." Threepio seemed momentarily confused. "Am I correct in thinking that this vessel is the one given to you as a gift by the Skoundaran Council?"

"Yes. And I'm trying not to cause offence by telling them I can't work out how to use it."

"I see Sir. May I suggest a possible solution in the hope that _I_ don't cause offence?"

Luke smiled. "Go ahead."

Han cleared his throat. "Here, I know what this is about." He glanced at Threepio. "You were gonna say that the Skoundarans set the ship up ready to expect a human owner, so the computer's gonna refuse anything else?"

"Yes General Solo. If it was that case that Master Luke–"

Han interrupted again. "Sure, I get it." He turned his attention to Luke and gestured towards the pilot's seat. "You were sittin' there so you probably used this hand." He reached out and touched Luke's right hand, but with an unexpected gentleness that caught Luke off guard.

Luke nodded, more surprised by his reaction to Han's touch than irritated with himself for not seeing the obvious.

"Maybe you've gotta use the other one," Han added, though by now the clarification was unnecessary.

"I should've worked that out. I just didn't think..."

"Hey – gotta be a good thing if it means you're not conscious of it all the time."

"I thought I was, but I guess I'm not."

"So stick your other hand in that thing and get rid of this damn noise."

Luke complied and the strident command ceased instantly, replaced by a subdued humming and clicking as the computer read Luke's palm. The red flashing light changed from violet to yellow before disappearing. The computer spoke again but this time it didn't repeat itself.

"You may take your hand off the scanner Master Luke," Threepio said. "The computer is ready for the next stage."

"Oh – what's that?"

"You've gotta stick something else in the scanner," Han said.

Threepio turned to Han in surprise. "Oh no, I don't think so Sir. The ship just needs a voiceprint and a full-body image. Then she'll be able to recognize Master Luke and give him full control."

"That's nice of her," Han muttered. "The way I see it the pilot's s'pposed to be in charge of a ship, not the computer."

"Of course General Solo. The computer's just doing her job. With a full visual scan she'll always be able to verify Master Luke's identity. Then she will accept both voice-activated and touch commands from him."

"So what happens if he comes on in disguise?"

"I beg your pardon Sir?"

"He might need to go on an assignment dressed as a Wookiee – what happens if the computer doesn't recognize him?"

"I really don't–"

"Never mind, Threepio," Luke cut in. "Han's just being... Han."

"I'm terribly sorry, but I don't fully understand that remark."

"It means he's being his usual annoying self and trying to cause trouble."

"Hey, I'm just trying to see all possibilities," Han declared. "You've gotta get every angle covered."

"I didn't realize you were so fanatical about planning ahead," Luke said.

"Someone has to. Just 'cause you do everything on the spur of the moment doesn't mean everyone does."

"I guess I'm lucky to have you around then, so you can keep me organized."

"That might work if you ever listened to me."

"Excuse me Sir, if I may interrupt," Threepio said, "but is my presence still required?"

Han answered, adopting a tone of false conciliation. "Sure it is – he needs you to tell him what happens next."

Threepio, familiar enough with Han to be wary of any ostensibly friendly remarks, turned to Luke. "Master Luke?"

"Yes please Threepio. It'd be nice to make some progress. Could we start with the lights?"

~~

"The identification process is now finished Sir," Threepio said. "Can I be of any further assistance?"

"No!"

"Yes please," Luke said, speaking over the top of Han's rebuttal. "Just stick around for a few minutes in case we need you to interpret anything else."

Han muttered something under his breath, then swapped his scowl for a sardonic smile when Luke looked pointedly at him. "All this hangin' around on the ground's not gonna show you how to fly her. Better if we try her out in the air."

Luke frowned. "I don't know. That's like claiming ownership, and after everything I've just said about giving it to the Alliance..."

"No harm in a test flight," Han reasoned. "The computer ain't gonna let anyone else fly her so you might as well give it a go."

"Maybe I should change that. It'd make more sense to have a co-pilot who was able to fly it too."

"You've got a point there, 'specially with you being the pilot. Trouble's got a way of followin' you round."

"Right – and it comes nowhere near you."

Threepio made a polite, throat-clearing sound, albeit somewhat tentatively. "If I could make another suggestion?"

Luke nodded. "Okay."

"The ship's computer is set to respond only to your commands Master Luke. That is standard practice on Skoundara, where – unlike the Alliance – the inhabitants do not share their vessels with other pilots. Might it suit your purposes better if the ship were set up like a standard Alliance vessel?"

Luke hesitated before replying. "Maybe, but I think it'd be better to wait until I've spoken to the Skoundaran Ambassador. If she agrees to give the ship as a gift to the Alliance then yes, it'd be better if anyone could fly her."

"I understand Sir. It is a delicate situation."

"The way I see it, this is a valuable ship," Han said. "You don't want some wet-round-the-ears rookie takin' her out and smashin' her up after a night on the booze. Better to assign access to specific pilots."

"We were rookies once," Luke pointed out.

Han grinned. "Yeah, but some of us just started out perfect."

"Speak for yourself."

"I was. Though I guess you weren't too bad when I met you."

"Impossible to match up to you though," Luke said, dryly.

Han's grin widened. "Many have tried and failed."

"Good to know your reputation's still intact, but we're not getting very far with the ship."

Threepio spoke up again. "Master Luke, I can set up a second security profile for General Solo, then you will be able to take the ship out on a test flight straight away."

"Sounds okay to me," Han said, with a questioning look towards Luke.

"Sure – go ahead," Luke agreed. "I'd like to look around the rest of the ship before flying her though."

"General Solo and I can manage the profile by ourselves, Sir. You could go and explore the ship in the meantime."

"I'll leave you to it then." Before leaving the cockpit, Luke gave Han a quick smile tinged with apology, acknowledging Han's irritation at being left alone with Threepio.

~~

The yacht had two main decks in addition to a wide crawlway above the overhead. As far as Luke could ascertain, the crawlway gave maintenance access to all of the ship's main workings, including the hyperdrive, sub-light engines, sensor controls and shields. The main deck housed, as well as the cockpit, a small galley and a cargo hold. A ladder descended to the lower deck with its compact 'fresher, storage bays and crew berths behind sliding doors. At the far end of the lower passageway was a private cabin.

The ship seemed perfect for assignments, and because it wasn't overtly a gun ship, it would blend easily into civilian traffic – something he'd never been able to do in his X-wing. It was large enough to be comfortable yet small enough to be discreet, and was a major step up from long-distance travel in his cramped fighter. 

The cabin was luxurious by the Falcon's standards but, other than the bunk, it was devoid of furnishings and as minimalist as the rest of the ship. There were two obvious control panels – one set in the cabin wall and the other by the side of the bunk. Luke sat down on the bare mattress and examined the lower panel. It appeared to be for communications. In addition to the expected internal modules, there were sub-space and holonet transceivers. The Skoundarans seemed to have thought of everything. The only problem now would be working out how to use it all.

"There you are, Sir," Threepio said. The droid stood in the doorway as if reluctant to intrude. 

"I've just been looking round," Luke said. "Come on in. Did you get Han's security profile set up okay?"

"Yes, Master Luke." Threepio seemed subdued, and as he moved across the cabin his stiffer-than-normal gait and quietness were a clear indication that something was wrong.

"What's up?" Luke asked, aware that anything that caused Threepio to fall silent must be something substantial – at least in Threepio's perception.

The droid gave a pronounced sigh. "I'm afraid I rather annoy General Solo."

Luke buried a grin. "Is that what you're worrying about? I wouldn't let it bother you. Lots of things annoy him. Do what I do and ignore it."

"Oh, but that would put me in a very difficult position Sir. Although General Solo isn't my primary master he does have a level of authority and I feel I must–"

"Threepio," Luke interrupted. "Really, don't worry about it. It's just the way he is. He doesn't mean anything by it."

"If you say so Master Luke."

"It's true. And anyway, he's like that with everyone, including me."

"Now that you mention it, and if I may be so bold as to say, I have made a similar observation. In fact, I would say that you annoy him considerably more."

"More?" Luke repeated, surprised. "More than you d'you mean?"

"More than anyone else."

"Oh... why d'you think that?" It was surprising how much Threepio's comment hurt, especially as there was no logical reason for it to do so. Threepio was far from expert at reading Han's moods and outbursts – this conversation alone was evidence of that. 

"I do apologize Sir. It wasn't my intention to upset you." Threepio's manner was full of contrition, and he raised his arms in a gesture that signified dismay.

"It's fine, you haven't upset me," Luke said, even though a voice in the back of his mind insisted that wasn't true. "But I'd like to know why you think I annoy him so much."

Threepio backed away a little, as though the increased distance would relieve him of having to answer. "It's not my place to talk of such things. After all, I really don't understand–"

"–human behavior," Luke finished for him, with a small smile. "Well neither do humans, if that makes it any easier. And I'd still like to know what you meant."

"I'm happy to be of service Master Luke, as I'm sure you appreciate, but in my experience humans often say they want the truth when they really mean they want the opposite."

Luke laughed at that. "I'm sure you're right but in this case I promise you I just want the truth."

"Oh, very well..." Threepio looked around as if to satisfy himself that Han wasn't listening in on their conversation before continuing. "I've noticed that General Solo gets very agitated when you are around."

"That's one word for it," Luke murmured, now more amused than anything else. And while Threepio's misguided concern was touching in some ways, he did feel some need to defend Han. Not that Han would want Luke to defend him over behavior Han no doubt considered completely reasonable. "Han gets agitated a lot and it probably seems like he takes it out on me, but that's just 'cause he knows me well enough to do that," he explained. "He likes trying to wind me up and he likes picking arguments for the fun of it, but that's all it is."

"I see." Threepio was clearly unconvinced. 

"It's just another way of communicating. Maybe it seems odd, but it's part of being friends. Look at you and Artoo – you're at each other's throats morning to night but you're still the best of friends."

Threepio made a loud harrumphing noise of disapproval. "That rust bucket is far from being a friend of mine, I assure you–"

Luke cut off what threatened to be a long and caustic diversion from the point of their discussion. "Never mind Artoo then. You must've seen enough of human behavior to know what I'm talking about."

"Precisely Sir, and I wholeheartedly agree with you about human friendship and General Solo's insults towards you."

Luke shrugged. "So we've cleared that up then? Though it's not one-sided. I'm not very polite to him either. Occasionally," he added, envisioning Han's incredulous reaction to the qualification. He tried to imagine a situation where they both exchanged only benign pleasantries, but the thought of it was too dull to linger over.

"Master Luke, I fear I've misled you. You see, I'm not very good at explaining myself."

"You do fine," Luke assured him. "What else d'you want to say?"

"I've been in the company of humans for many years and I've seen all types of friendships, including those of the sort between you and General Solo. I may not understand human behavior but I've seen it in many forms. I'm able to recognize human emotions by facial expressions and gestures."

"Body language isn't always reliable though. Some people are very good at disguising their feelings." He didn't mean it to be a self-referential observation but Luke reflected that he was a prime example of the point he was making.

"I agree with you Master Luke, but as a droid it is part of my programming to catalogue every human mannerism and pattern of behavior, and General Solo is most often very expressive."

"I won't deny that." Luke's amusement was growing steadily by the minute, but he was also intrigued as to what Threepio supposed he'd seen in Han's demeanor. "So what 'pattern of behavior' have you detected then?"

"Forgive me Sir, because this may seem like I'm contradicting you, but you say that General Solo gets annoyed at you for fun. If that is the case, why does it make him unhappy?"

Luke shook his head, puzzled. "It doesn't. Arguing makes him happy. He's just got a funny way of showing it."

"Perhaps I should have said that _you_ make him unhappy, not the arguing."

"We're going round in circles," Luke said. "We've just been through all that."

"Oh dear, this is very difficult. I should have kept my mouth shut." 

"But you didn't, and now you've started you'll have to carry on. What do I do that makes him unhappy?"

"It's not what you _do_ Sir, it's what you _don't_ do."

"And what's that? Tell him he's right all the time? Laugh at his terrible jokes? Admire his daring exploits?" Luke tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice but it was becoming difficult.

"I believe it's because you don't kiss him Master Luke."

Luke opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again instantly. He tried again, though his words came out on the tentative side. "You just said..."

Threepio spoke up, clearly believing Luke was about to request a repetition. "It's because you don't–"

Luke stopped him hurriedly. "No, it's okay! I heard you." He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to rid himself of his sudden confusion. It was going to take some doing to convince Threepio of his misunderstanding, but Luke suspected it was going to take even more to banish the mental picture that Threepio's statement had brought to his mind. And it was that which was responsible for his confusion. It wasn't so much the imagery that was a problem – though Han would disagree quite strongly with that perspective – but the feelings that accompanied it.

He spoke with care, anxious to give the droid no room for doubt. "We need to get this sorted out, as much for your sake as anything."

"My sake, Master Luke?"

"Yes. If Han finds out what you're thinking, he might not be very pleased. With you, I mean."

Threepio took a step backwards, clearly having no problem reading between the lines. "Oh!"

"So it's best if we keep this conversation a secret."

"I see Sir. That does seem the best approach in the circumstances."

"But that's not all," Luke continued. He needed to make the reality of the situation clear to Threepio without offending the oversensitive droid – something that had never been easy to achieve. "Sometimes it's easy to jump to the wrong conclusions. Some human expressions look very similar to other expressions but they mean different things. Whatever it is you've seen, it doesn't mean what you think it means."

"Are you saying there's a chance I've misinterpreted the situation?"

"No. I'm saying you've _definitely_ misinterpreted it."

"But Master Luke, General Solo looks at you in a very specific way, and one that I _have_ seen on humans before. In my understanding it has often led to kissing."

"Well it won't in this case! If I did that to Han I think you'd see something even more specific from him."

"I do believe it'd surprise him Sir, and possibly temporarily silence him."

"Oh, he'd be speechless alright."

A lengthy pause followed Luke's remark. It was disconcerting to think that Threepio was probably studying Luke's body language right now. He wondered what label the droid would file it under and what interpretations he'd draw from it. He broke the silence in the hope of distracting Threepio from his categorizing. "Let's drop the subject for now. Han'll be wondering where we are."

"Of course, Master Luke. I'll say no more about it. I can also inform you that General Solo is busy looking through all the cockpit controls, so you don't need to worry about him wondering where we are." Threepio made for the doorway, but halted when Luke spoke again.

"Actually Threepio, we should probably call it a day here too. I didn't mean to keep you so long, and I'm sure Leia could do with some help. There's a big planning meeting or something."

"Her Royal Highness did mention the meeting to me. Do you wish me to go and find her? I was about to suggest one more thing I might do here."

"What?" Luke damped down the suspicion in his voice.

"The ship's computer is still set to respond only in Skoundaran languages. If you wished to communicate with her verbally, it might be advisable if she answered you in Basic."

"If you can set that up, that'd be great. You go on ahead – I just want to check the rest of the place out first. Oh, and thanks, Threepio."

"You're most welcome Master Luke."

Luke stayed sitting on the bunk for several minutes after Threepio had left. It hadn't quite been the truth, that he'd wanted to check the ship out further. He'd probably seen all he needed to see for the moment, and the best way of getting to know a ship was by flying her anyway. The fact was, he just wanted a few moments alone to gather his thoughts. 

He ran the tip of a finger across the communications console by his side, noticing for the first time that a second bank of controls lay beneath the top screen. He had no idea what they did. So much of the ship seemed hidden away, revealing itself bit by bit and in unexpected ways. It was hardly a close comparison, but Han was much the same. It had taken many months for Luke to discover the slightest detail of Han's past, other than the repertoire of tall tales Han used to bypass the act of giving out any real information. In contrast, Luke felt he'd revealed too much to Han about his own past, but Han had always seemed to encourage him. Maybe he'd felt it was compensation for the closed-mouth approach Luke had taken to the subject of more recent events.

But in the past year they'd opened up to each other in ways that had once seemed impossible. Luke had talked about his insecurities and the grief that lay deep inside over issues too complicated to have a definitive answer. Han had listened as Luke revealed his inner conflicts and the struggle over coming to terms with the events of the past few years. And Luke had heard about the hardship of Han's childhood, and the deeper reasons for the simmering contempt Han held for the Imperial Navy to which he'd once belonged. He knew the depth of the emotional bond between Han and Chewbacca, and he knew why the expected relationship between Han and Leia had foundered before it had got off the ground. 

They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses and knew what the other hoped and wished for in life. Or Luke had thought they'd known that. Now he wasn't so sure. For one thing, there was his reaction to Threepio's unexpected pronouncement. Had it really come from nowhere? His knee-jerk response was to say yes, but he couldn't shake the memory of the sudden flush of warmth and the spontaneous images that had come into his mind when Threepio had made his remark. Not only that, but there'd been a distinct feeling of something clicking into place–

"What's up?"

Luke looked over to the doorway where Han had appeared. He was uncomfortably aware that Han's question was identical to the one he'd asked Threepio a short while ago. Giving an answer that contained any similarities to the reply Threepio had given him wasn't an option. "Nothing – just trying to figure out how everything works," he said.

"By day-dreaming about it?"

"I wasn't day-dreaming. Ever heard of constructive thought?"

"If that was constructive thought, I'll promise to read my copy of Madine's _Etiquette for Commanding Officers_ by tomorrow morning."

"You don't have a copy."

"I'll get one specially if it means I get a proper answer outta you."

Luke stood up with a passably casual smile. "No answer exists that'd satisfy you."

"Sure it does. You could start by tellin' me what's on your mind."

Luke blinked, the thought of explaining that to Han so impossible that he needed to ask himself why. They were good enough friends to be able to laugh over Threepio's misinterpretation of the situation. It wasn't as though Han wouldn't see the funny side of it. Maybe Luke was just being protective of Threepio. However amusing Han might find the story, it wasn't really fair to put the droid at risk of increased sarcasm. Threepio found Han hard enough to handle as it was. 

Luke crossed over to the far wall, ostensibly to examine the other control panel that set the climate and lighting conditions in the cabin. He slid the protective screen aside and studied the display. "I got sidetracked into thinking about something, but it's not important."

"Doesn't mean I don't wanna know what it is."

_Oh yes it does_. "Just the usual sort of stuff."

Han gave one of his customary derisive grunts. "Right. Glad it's nothing vague then." 

Luke smiled but didn't turn round. For some reason he wasn't ready to face the penetrating gaze that Han would be directing towards him. Han rarely took evasiveness for an answer and he enjoyed persistence just because he knew it was capable of getting under Luke's skin. Instead, Luke continued with his inspection of the panel. There was a button to the left of the climate module that had an as-yet unexplained function. Luke pressed it to see what it did.

The muted hiss was so quiet as to be almost inaudible yet both he and Han spun round simultaneously, Han's blaster already in his hand and Luke's ignited lightsaber casting a green glow across the room. Luke watched the amusement spread across Han's face as they faced the slowly-closing door of the cabin, and wondered if there'd ever come a time when they could afford not to be so jumpy. "Sorry – I don't know what everything does yet," he said, extinguishing his lightsaber.

Han shrugged and holstered his blaster before taking a long look around the cabin. "Very cozy," he drawled.

There was no double meaning to the words but because Luke was still having issues with random images that refused to dissipate, Han's observation brought an unwanted flush to his cheeks. He didn't need to see himself to know it was there. The prickle of heat and Han's stare was enough clarification. He willed it to go away, aware of how ridiculous it was. 

He pressed the door-control button again. The door remained resolutely closed.

"You gonna open it or are we locked in here?" Han was leaning back against the cabin wall, watching him with lingering traces of amusement.

Luke abandoned the panel and moved to the door. "It must work from here."

There was a touch-control door mechanism, but nothing Luke did had any effect on the closed door. "I think it's stuck."

"Oh yeah? That's convenient," Han said. 

Luke looked round at him, thrown by the undercurrent of wry humor beneath Han's words. "What d'you mean?"

"Dunno if it's down to me to explain myself. Look at it from an outsider's point of view."

"I've got no idea what you're getting at."

"Well, if anyone gets hold of this story, it's obvious what they're gonna think."

"Not to me it isn't."

"Well, let's see... You get me over here to look at your ship. Somehow you manage to get me inside your cabin." Han glanced over to the bunk. "One that just happens to have an especially wide bunk. Then you press some button and lock the door, and now you're tellin' me you can't open it. 'S gonna seem a bit suspicious. Gonna seem like you planned it."

"Then it's a good job no-one's crazy enough to believe such a stupid story."

"You'd be surprised at what people believe. And with a guy like me, they're gonna wonder."

"The only thing people will wonder is how you managed to get so much wrong in your story." 

"Yeah? Like what?" Han asked.

"Like I didn't even know you were going be here today. You just turned up at the ship. And I didn't invite you down to the cabin – _you_ came to find _me_!"

"But we're still stuck in here together, and you're the one who locked the door."

"By accident! Anyway, your whole idea of a plan doesn't make any sense. I do everything on the spur of the moment, remember?"

"Maybe I was wrong about that."

"Maybe you're wrong about a lot more than that." 

"So you're tellin' me you're not interested in being alone with me?" 

"I'm–"

Han didn't let Luke finish, clearly enjoying his own story-telling too much to let up. "And you're sayin' that seeing as we're stuck in here the only thing you're thinking about is getting out?"

Luke's comlink buzzed, sounding deafening in the enclosed space. He thumbed it on. Threepio's voice rang out, sounding frustrated and confused. "Master Luke, you've operated the cabin isolation procedure! I feel I should inform you that I've instructed the computer to converse in Basic but I can't get in to speak to you."

Luke glanced at Han, prepared for the cynical amusement he expected to find in Han's eyes. Saved by the buzzer. It was one cliché too many and an ideal opportunity for Han to cultivate a new set of jibes. But for the space of a second Han's face revealed something else. It lasted only an instant, before the customary mocking smile returned along with a special scowl that Han reserved just for Threepio, yet Luke had seen it and it halted his reply in his throat.

"Master Luke!" Threepio's voice was insistent, overlaid with worry.

Luke looked down at his comlink, using the distraction to compose his expression, though he doubted Han had caught the surprise in his eyes.

"I can't open the door," he told Threepio. "It seems to be jammed. Got any ideas?"

"You need to instruct the computer to release it Sir. Your control board has access to all the commands."

"Does it?" Luke moved back over to the panel, feeling Han's eyes watching him all the way. He activated the touch screen, noting how it now displayed – thanks to Threepio – a familiar language. Luke was sure he could just tell the computer to open the door, but doing it this way gave him more time to think. 

Navigating through the screen's intricacies with his fingertip, Luke tried to make sense of the past few minutes. How had such a mundane incident turned into something that felt like a challenge? Han had only been joking, of course, but how much of a coincidence was it that he'd chosen this very day to make such remarks? Had there been something in Luke's manner that had provoked them, whether or not Han was conscious of it? And the fact it had happened only moments after Luke had questioned himself about what he might want from Han made it even more bewildering. 

And then there'd been that expression on Han's face. A fleeting emotion caught by chance. Luke thought it was a mixture of things. Irritation for one, but that could've been down to Threepio's presence. But he'd also seen frustration. And, even more confounding, disappointment. He couldn't explain those away so easily. Whatever was behind it, Luke was certain Han hadn't wanted to escape from the cabin.

<<Please confirm that you wish to deactivate the cabin isolation lock>>

The request was in Basic. It was further confirmation of Threepio's success with the computer, but it was also a way out. Not just from the cabin, but from a situation that had turned altogether too strange and unsettling. He tapped the screen to signify his agreement then turned to watch the door slide open, as quietly as it had closed. 

"Thank goodness, Master Luke! I was beginning to think I'd have to fetch a rescue party." Threepio gave Han a swift glance and maintained his distance.

"Nah – we always knew we could rely on you to get us out," Han said, his voice too smooth. He made no move towards the doorway.

"Me? Oh, but I didn't really do anything. I simply advised, which is what I'm programmed to do. Anything more mechanically minded and I–"

Luke cut the droid off in mid speech. "Thanks Threepio. And thanks for changing the ship's language. It'll make everything a lot easier."

"I'm happy to have helped, Master Luke, but perhaps I should also change the auxiliary computer's primary language to Basic, just in case anything should happen to the main computer?"

"We can do that ourselves," Han said. "All we've gotta do is tell the computer–"

"Threepio might as well finish it," Luke interrupted, his words brusque. He glanced at the droid, modifying his tone. "That is, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not Sir. If you'd like to accompany me I can show you the procedure."

"That's okay – you go on ahead and do it. I want a word with Han first."

As soon as Threepio was out of earshot Han held his hands up. "Hey, don't start yellin' or anything. It was just a joke."

"I know that," Luke said. "I wasn't going to yell."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Not really."

"Not really?" Han repeated. "That doesn't sound too good. You mean you _are_ mad, but you're gonna be calm about it? Or you're just a bit mad?"

"Neither, though I might be insane."

"What?" Han looked momentarily puzzled before continuing. "Listen – I was just windin' you up. I didn't really think you'd trapped me in there. But you gotta admit..."

Han kept on talking but Luke was no longer listening. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and the single thought that circled around in his mind on endless repeat – _what if I'm wrong?_

Just lately, it felt like he'd spent too long dwelling on 'what ifs', and maybe it was time to trust his instincts. And anyway, he needed to do _something_ to shut Han up. It took a couple of seconds to make his decision. He grabbed hold of a fistful of Han's shirt, reached up and kissed him full on the lips.

It didn't last long. Just long enough to convince Han that yes, it was intentional, and no, he wasn't just being extra friendly. It also lasted long enough to prove to Luke that, from his own point of view, it was far too short.

When Luke pulled back he was able to confirm that Threepio had been right about one thing. The kiss had certainly silenced Han. In fact, it seemed to have stupefied him. He stared back at Luke with an expression of blank incomprehension.

After a protracted silence, during which time Han made no attempt to speak, Luke wondered just how big a hole he'd dug for himself. Putting some distance between them seemed like a good idea, if only to give Han a chance to find his voice. He gave Han a weak smile. "I'd better find Threepio." 

That drew a reaction from Han at last. "Hang on!" He rubbed a hand over his face and emerged looking bemused. "You're just gonna leave?"

"What else d'you expect me to do?"

"Well... I dunno. Maybe give me some sorta explanation?"

"Put it down to relief at getting the door open."

"We were only stuck for three minutes!"

"More like five."

"Hardly long enough to freak you out."

"Is that what you think I was doing? Freaking out?"

"That wasn't what I meant. Besides, in my experience you don't freak out."

_Maybe not on the outside_. "It was a mistake, that's all."

"A mistake? You mean you kissed me by accident?" A slow grin spread across Han's face. "Seemed like you meant it at the time."

Luke tried not to notice Han's grin. "I meant I made a mistake about you. I misinterpreted something, and now I think we should drop it. And like I said, I need to find Threepio." He turned to go, and then stopped in the doorway. "You don't have to stay – I'll understand if you want to leave."

"Why would I wanna leave? Then I'd miss out on any other surprises you've got lined up for me."

"I think you mean shocks, if the look on your face was anything to go by."

"It was a bit unexpected, that's all."

"Oh? From the way you talk I thought people queued up to kiss you."

A momentary uncertainty seemed to flicker in Han's eyes. "But you've never been one of 'em."

"Does that make a difference?"

The amusement had now faded completely from Han's face, replaced by a new puzzlement. "Yeah, it makes a difference. Did you think it wouldn't?"

When Luke didn't answer straight away, Han frowned. "Was it some kinda test?"

"No, of course not!"

"So what did you mean about misinterpreting something?"

It seemed to Luke that there was nothing for it but to answer as honestly as possible. Experience told him that Han would never let the subject go otherwise, and he couldn't undo what he'd already done.

He took a breath. "I meant I got the wrong idea about you. I felt like kissing you and I thought you might feel the same way. I don't think there's anything more to be said – we don't need to make a big deal out of it." He turned and set off down the passageway towards the ladder.

Han moved quickly, pushing past Luke and blocking his progress with outstretched arms, the flats of his hands against the sides of the passageway. "So you think you got the wrong idea about me?"

Luke sighed. "Yes. I just said that."

"You're right that you were wrong. But you're not right about the right things." Han paused, looking confused. "Or maybe I mean you're wrong about the wrong things."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Then I'll make it simpler." In some ways, Han's actions seemed to mimic those of Luke's from a few moments ago. He grabbed hold of a handful of Luke's tunic, pulled him forwards and kissed him. There were obvious differences though. This kiss lasted much longer and there was nothing experimental about it. It was thorough and searching and full of intent. And if Luke's kiss hadn't anticipated anything other than a surprised reaction, Han's kiss demanded a response of a different kind, and one that Luke found impossible to curb.

Luke wasn't sure which one of them had made the sound. A sort of soft groan from low in the throat. But it caused Han to stop as suddenly as he'd started, letting go of Luke's tunic and stepping away from him. He leaned back against the passageway wall, his eyes on Luke and a strained expression on his face.

"Anything else you want me to make clear?" Han's voice sounded ragged at the edges.

Luke attempted a mental rearrangement of his senses into some sort of order. It partly worked – enough to get out an intelligible question. "I... yes. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Luke sensed rather than heard Han's intake of breath. "Depends on yours."

"I thought I'd stay here for a while. Get to know the ship."

"No-one's expecting you anywhere?"

"No. I've got the day to myself. But I'd rather spend it with you."

Han stared back at him for a few seconds before speaking. "Get rid of Threepio."

~~

Luke found the droid waiting in the cockpit, eager to recount his latest achievements.

"Master Luke, I'm happy to report that the ship is all set up for you. Both computers are now fully conversant in Basic and can take commands from both you and General Solo."

"That's great, Threepio. We'll be able to test the ship out now, thanks to you." 

Threepio moved aside as Han entered the cockpit. "It was a pleasure to be of service, Sir. Will you be needing me further?"

"No – thanks for all you've done but we've kept you long enough. Leia's probably hoping for your help now."

"Just one more thing, Master Luke. The computer is most co-operative, and if you run into any more difficulties she will be happy to be of assistance." 

"We'll remember that," Han said. "Especially if we get stuck in any more rooms together." He turned his gaze on Luke, raising his eyebrows almost imperceptibly, but just enough to send a pulse of heat through Luke's veins. 

"Oh, I think you'll find there's an isolation mechanism for every area of the ship, Sir. If she comes under attack it gives a number of safe retreats in the event of boarding."

"Could come in handy."

"If I may say so, General Solo, it might be a good idea if you familiarized yourselves with the correct procedures. I'd be more than happy to show you."

Luke answered in Han's place. "Not now Threepio, thanks." He wondered if the droid would notice how breathless he'd become all of a sudden. "We'll leave that for another time."

"Very well, Master Luke. In that case I'll simply wish you luck in taking the ship out."

"I don't know if I'm going to fly her yet."

"Yeah, when he said he wanted to test her out, I think he had somethin' else on his mind," Han said, leveling another pointed look at Luke. 

"I see, Sir. I'm sure there are many things to discover whilst the ship is on the ground."

"That's right. Many things. So we'd better get on with discovering 'em." Han took hold of one of Threepio's arms, just above the elbow. "I'll see you out."

"There's no need General Solo. I know the way."

"It's the least I can do, after you've been so helpful."

Threepio cast an anxious look at Luke as Han ushered him out of the cockpit, as though the droid fully expected Han to be taking him to be dismantled, rather than escorting him off the ship. "I'll see you later," Luke called out to him, in an attempt at reassurance. Threepio, seemingly mute with fear, didn't reply.

Luke walked slowly through the cockpit and into the main passageway. He leaned against a durasteel stanchion by the open hatch and watched Han walk back up the gangway. In the distance he could see Threepio making relieved, rapid progress through the hangar.

At the top of the ramp Han paused and studied Luke for a few moments in silence. "Are you sure about this?" he asked eventually.

"Yeah."

"How sure? Very sure, or just a bit sure?"

Luke stepped back into the passageway, away from potentially prying eyes from the hangar below. "Some of the things we do – we never know if they'll work out or where we'll end up. We just know they feel right."

"You mean this is one of those things?"

"Yes," Luke answered. "And it means I'm very sure."

Han moved further into the ship, stopping in the shadow cast by the hatch. "Y'know, it'll work out if we want it to, and we can end up wherever we want." He gave a small shrug that was probably intended to look casual, but only served to emphasize the tension underpinning his words. "I've got a pretty good idea of where I'd like to go, but I dunno know about you."

"D'you want to find out?"

"Yeah."

Luke leaned in towards an illuminated screen just inside the hatch and spoke his first words to the ship's computer. "Raise the gangway and seal the hatch." He raised his eyes to meet Han's, but his next words were still to the computer. "Then please activate the outer shield." 

Under Han's intent gaze, and to the accompanying whirr of the rising gangway, Luke crossed the passageway to where Han stood. "I haven't asked you how sure _you_ are," he said. 

"I've been very sure for too damn long."

And there it was, after all Luke's protestations to the contrary. Threepio had been right all along. Luke's smile spread slowly across his face, awakening an answering one, tinged with query, from Han. "You know," Luke said, "Threepio really helped us out today. You should be a bit nicer to him."

The query in Han's smile changed to something like incredulity. "I make a world-shattering confession and you wanna talk about Goldenrod?"

"I mean it."

"I'll throw a party in his honor."

Luke leaned in a little closer to Han. "It's not just a random remark. I've got a reason for saying it."

"What reason?"

"I don't know if I can tell you. I'll have to think about it."

Han took a firm grip of Luke's arm. "How about you think about it some other time?" He turned to move up the passageway, tugging Luke along with him. "We're s'pposed to be discovering things about the ship, remember?"

"I know. Actually, I'm not sure we've got the hang of the things we already know about."

"Like what?"

"Like the cabin isolation procedure."

Han cleared his throat, but his voice still came out a little hoarse. "Maybe we should check it out."

"I think we should," Luke said. "For a start. After all, Threepio did suggest we familiarize ourselves with _all_ the correct procedures."

"You're right – he did." Han came to a standstill in the passageway, just before the ladderwell that led to the lower deck. "Y'know, maybe I oughta be a little nicer to him. Every now 'n again he comes out with a good idea."

"Yes," Luke agreed. "He really does."


End file.
